


Yes, We Did Kiss Each Other. For Reals.

by Bamsbutt



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, i kinda stole most of the dialogue from brooklyn nine nine, it just worked so well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamsbutt/pseuds/Bamsbutt
Summary: “Come on, hyung, the math thing isn't the problem. Your acting schedule’s keeping you and JB apart. You two just need to bone.” Bambam said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.Youngjae chuckled nervously, looking up at Bambam with terror shown on his face.“What did you say?” Jinyoung questioned menacingly.“Don't say it again.” Youngjae whimpered, twisting his hands nervously.“I said you two need to bone.” Bambam shrugged nonchalantly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching Brooklyn nine nine, and I couldn't help imagining JB and Jinyoung as Holt and Kevin, mostly because of the dad's comment...
> 
> So I wrote this cute thing. The title is a quote from a B99 Episode.
> 
> I hope you like it! <3

Bambam was curled up on the couch in their dorm, and there was a show playing on the TV that he wasn’t actually concentrating on. Rather he was scrolling through his social media feed. He smiled happily, not looking up as his boyfriend walked over, and curled himself into Bambam’s arms. Youngjae grinned up at the younger boy, trying to force his attention off of his phone and down to himself. Bambam continued to scroll, grinning internally as he teased him. 

Youngjae whined softly, pouting at the lack of attention as he started tapping Bambam’s chest to gain his focus. “Bammie, pay attention to me.” The Thai boy grinned as he finally put his phone down, looking at his boyfriend.  
“Hey Sunshine.” He spoke, drawing his hand down to brush through Youngjae’s hair.  
“Finally!” Youngjae sighed dramatically, wrapping his arms around Bambam’s torso. “I was going to start tweeting at you if you didn’t listen to me soon.” He teased, poking his tongue out.  
Bambam rolled his eyes, but before he could reply they were interrupted by Jinyoung and Jaebum as they entered the room in the middle of an argument. 

“Let's be honest, Jinyoung, it's not a tiff, it's a row.” JB growled, his arms folded over his chest in annoyance.  
“And now it's a scene.” Jinyoung huffed, gesturing to the couple on the couch.  
“It's okay! We don't want to get involved in your personal life.” Youngjae said quickly, giving them his large, innocent smile so they would hopefully leave him to spend more time with his boyfriend.  
“It's not personal.” Jaebum explained.  
“It's a math problem.” Jinyoung confirmed.  
“Oooh, Mama.” Youngjae said excitedly.  
“Pass.” Bambam groaned, throwing his head back in annoyance.

“Jinyoung and I had dinner together last night for the first time in two weeks, thanks to Jinyoung’s acting schedule.” Jaebum scowled. He and Jinyoung had had hardly any chance to spend time together, what with Jinyoungs schedule piled on top of their own group activities. He had a right to be a little frustrated.  
“And JB thought it would be fun to spoil our date with an inane math problem, to which his answer is wrong.” Jinyoung glared at his boyfriend.  
Youngjae’s eyes were bright as he pulled away from Bambam to focus on the problem at hand. “Enough foreplay, let's get to the numbers.” Bambam whined at the loss, glaring at his hyungs for interrupting his precious boyfriend snuggles.

“It's the ‘Monty Hall’ problem.” Jinyoung said.  
“Imagine you're on a game show. There are three doors, behind one of which is a car.” Jaebum began explaining the math problem, only to be interrupted by his frustrated boyfriend.  
“You're telling it wrong! There are three doors, behind one of which is a car. You pick a door.  
The host, who knows where the car is, opens a different door, showing you there's nothing behind it. Now the host asks if you'd like to choose the other unopened door. Should you do it? No.” Jinyoung gives his answer, glaring at his boyfriend, his arms crossed tight over his chest as he stood there petulantly.  
“Yes.” Jaebum gave his answer, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s childish attitude.

“It's simple math!” They both yell at the same time, huffing exasperatedly at each other.  
“It doesn't make any sense to switch! The prize is behind one of two doors. It's a 50/50 chance either way!” Jinyoung seethes.  
“It's 2/3 if you switch, 1/3 if you don't. The probability locks in when you make the choice. We've been over this eight times.” Jaebum sighs, more frustrated than angry.  
“Seven times. Now you can't even do simple addition!” Jinyoung accuses. 

“JB is right.” Youngjae speaks up quietly, his hand raising into the air tentatively as gives his opinion.  
“Hmm.” JB grins smugly, looking over at Jinyoung with a haughty air.  
“You're fired.” Jinyoung grumps, stomping out of the room, Jaebum following close behind.

“Good, now can I have my boyfriend back?” Bambam grumbles, wrapping his arms back around Youngjae and pulling him back against his chest.  
“Sorry Babe.” Youngjae smiles, nuzzling into his arms as they settle to watch the TV.

 

* * *

 

Youngjae and Bambam we’re in the kitchen preparing dinner for themselves. Well, Youngjae was preparing dinner while Bambam sat eating ice cream and giving him pointers (which were almost completely useless, but Youngjae was grateful for the thought.)  
“Bam, stop eating ice cream, you’re going to spoil your dinner.” He scolded the younger boy, shaking his head as he continued to chop vegetables.  
“But I need to put on weight.” Bambam pouted, giving Youngjae his best puppy eyes. Youngjae just rolled his eyes, leaving him to fill up on the chocolaty goodness.

 He was just finishing the tub of ice cream when Jinyoung entered the kitchen, and began rummaging in the fridge for something to eat.  
“Good evening, hyung.” Youngjae said pleasantly, stirring the pot on the stove.  
“No, it's not. I haven't slept, because I've been going over that stupid problem.” Jinyoung bit back, pulling some leftovers out and moving to the microwave to heat them up. “Now I finally understand JB's side.” He admitted.  
“Cool, so it's all better and I never have to hear about math again?” Bambam grumbled, wondering if he would ever have some uninterrupted time with his boyfriend.  
“Quite the opposite! I know better than ever how incorrect he is.” Jinyoung exclaimed as he showed them the series of texts they had sent back and forth while Jaebum was at the studio.

 

Peachy: Probability doesn't kick in. Do I have to teach you college level statistics?

 

Jaebae <3: I don't know, do I have to teach you high school statistics?

 

Peachy: Do I have to teach you eighth grade statistics?

 

Jaebae <3: Do I have to teach you seventh grade statistics?

 

“And we just kept arguing like that for an hour!” Jinyoung complained. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to leave him a snide voicemail about kindergarten statistics.” He grinned maliciously, rubbing his hands together as he left the room. 

“Okay, we have got to explain this thing to Jinyoung to save their relationship!” Youngjae cried as he turned to face Bambam fretfully. “And you laughed at me when I went to that weekend-long math conference.”  
“'Cause you called it ‘funky cats and their feisty stats.’” Bambam deadpanned.  
“That was the name! It was so cool.” Youngjae beamed.  
“It was not.” The younger rolled his eyes. “Anyway, it's not about the math. They haven't seen each other because of their schedules. They just need to bone.” He smirked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
“What? Gross! Bambam, those are our dads!” Youngjae said startled. “I mean... That's not what I think. Leader Dad is just my hyung!” he said hastily.  
“Wow.”  
“Never mind, I'm teaching father the math!” Youngjae said, fluffing around the kitchen trying to find a distraction, while Bambam looked at him with heavy judgement on his face. “Whatever, Bambam.” He pouted, going back to the pot on the stove. Bambam walked over to him chuckling and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a back hug.

“I love you anyway.” He teased.

 

* * *

 

Youngjae was shuffling around the floor on his hands and knees in the studio. Bambam was sitting on the table watching him. When Youngjae had told him his idea, Bambam had simply rolled his eyes and gone along with it. His favourite thing was spending time with Youngjae and his second favourite thing was doing dumb things, so if he could do both at once, there was no loss.  
He was just contemplating how long Youngjae was going to have to scuffle around on the floor pretending to look for his earring when Jinyoung walked in (thank God he didn’t take too long).

“Is everything okay, Youngjae?” He asked, peering down at him.  
“No, I lost my earring.” Youngjae sulked, and Bambam could hear the whine in his voice.  
“Did you see where it went?” Jinyoung asked, and Bambam rolled his eyes. _Really, if he had seen where it went would he be on the floor looking?_ He thought. 

“Actually... it's behind one of these three doors. Why don't you pick one?” Youngjae pulled out a small cardboard box, with 3 doors carved into it. He looked up at Jinyoung and waggled his eyebrows waiting to be praised.  
“Are you trying to Monty Hall me?” Jinyoung gaped. “It's unbelievable. I don't need Monty Hall ruining my place of work when Monty Hall has already ruined my home life!” he said angrily. 

“Come on, hyung, the math thing isn't the problem. Your acting schedule’s keeping you and JB apart. You two just need to bone.” Bambam said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, (because it obviously was).  
Youngjae chuckled nervously, looking up at Bambam with terror shown on his face.  
“What did you say?” Jinyoung questioned menacingly.  
“Don't say it again.” Youngjae whimpered, twisting his hands nervously.  
“I said you two need to bone.” Bambam shrugged nonchalantly. 

Youngjae rushed over to his boyfriend, frantically shoving his hands over his mouth in an attempt to silence him, but the damage had already been done as Jinyoung started raging through the building.

“How... dare you, Bambam! I am your Hyung!” He screamed, glaring at Bambam with a crazy look in his eyes. “Bone!” He cried incredulously, stalking out of the studio and into the artists lounge, Youngjae trailing uneasily behind him, pulling Bambam along with him. “What happens in my bedroom, is none of your business.” He said sternly, whipping around to face them and pointing his finger at them aggressively. “Bone?!” He trudged down the hall. Youngjae went to follow him, but Bambam held him back. They stood there for a minute before they heard Jinyoung walking back into the lounge. “Don't ever speak to me like that again.” He said calmly, the wild look still in his eyes as he spun around and left the room.

“Well that was interesting…” Bambam trailed off, still in the lounge area, Youngjae’s hand clutched in his own. Youngjae hit his shoulder admonishingly, shaking his head as he went back to the studio.

 

* * *

 

Later that night Bambam and Youngjae were curled on the couch again. Youngjae was playing a video game, while his boyfriend watched and did his best to distract him. He was nuzzling into the olders neck, and running his hands through his hair. Youngjae’s focus was incredible, only turning to pay attention to his love during the cut scenes.

Suddenly Jinyoung stepped into the room, and Youngjae paused his game to turn to him.  
Bambam narrowed his eyes in annoyance.  
“Oh, Jinyoung, I know you don't want to talk about Monty Hall, but I did contact a math...”  
Jinyoung, cut him off, holding up his hand as he walked towards the kitchen. “No need, Youngjae. It's all good.” He smiled pleasantly, waving him off.  
“So the fight with JB is over?” Bambam asked.  
“Yep.”  
“Because you understand the math now?” Youngjae questioned.  
“Nope.”  
Bambam deadpanned “Because you guys...”  
“Yep.” Jinyoung cut him off as he entered the kitchen on the other side of the room.

“Knew it.” Bambam said smugly, looking down at his boyfriend in his arms. “See, what happened is, your dads had sex.” He teased, sticking his tongue out petulantly.  
“Okay, Bambam.” Youngjae gritted through his teeth, about to go back to his game, but before he had a chance the controller was snatched out of his hands.  
“No, its time for you to play with me now.” Bambam whined, holding the controller out of reach.  
“Okay.” Youngjae smiled, leaning to kiss him, starting with a soft peck on his lips. He deepened their kiss, tracing his tongue over his boyfriend’s lips as he reached up sneakily, taking the controller back while Bambam was distracted and pulling away hastily to continue his game. 

“Rude.” Bambam pouted.

“Yeah, but you love me.” Youngjae replied.  

 

 


End file.
